


A night just for us

by Weirdgirl



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdgirl/pseuds/Weirdgirl





	A night just for us

It was going to be a great day for the both of them. Surely was due to the fact that they were going to New York again and the idea of simply visiting the city again was making them both super excited. Also it was a great excuse to take a little break from Smosh, even though it was just 3 days, and spend some quality time together. But that wasn’t the only reason they were going back to NY, they were going to promote their Food Battle: The Game , something they were looking forward to do. For the occasion they woke up really early, their fly was at 9.30 am, while their meeting was at 10.30 am. God knows how’d they make it in such a short time. The only available fly was at 9.30 and an hour was nothing considering the fact that the place of the meeting was not that close to the airport. They had tried to persuade the producer, but they insisted 9.30 was just the perfect time and also their day was just too busy to be rescheduled. They didn’t insist any further since they didn’t want to ruin everything. So they just accepted the offer and now they were getting ready and as usual, it was taking them too much. 

 

‘Damn, Anthony!’ Ian yelled from the living room, realizing that maybe it was probably too early to yell like that and their neighbors were probably still sleeping. ‘We’re gonna be late. Hurry up and just put on some clothes, it doesn’t matter if you wear shitty clothes or classy ones, you’re still hot. Get your ass in the living room so we can leave!’ He was packing the last few things remained and he was about to yell again, this time more forcefully, but he noticed that Anthony was finally done and he was carrying his own things. He looked damn hot. He was wearing a tight, blu and white shirt, one of his favorites , a pair of skinny jeans and Converse. His hair were perfect as usual and even though he loved Anthony’s long hair, he will never get tired of his new look. It suited him just perfectly. Ian thought it was the best view in the world as he roamed his eyes all over Anthony’s body. Anthony apparently noticed that Ian was scanning him from head to toes and he blushed, chuckling nervously. 

 

‘So, how do I look?ì He tentatively asked, playing with the hem of his shirt and smiling at Ian who was still looking at him, amazed. Ian seemed to noticed that and tried to maintain his composure. 

 

‘Uhm, you look…you look just perfect.’ Anthony grinned and got closer to his boyfriend, placing his hands on Ian’s hips and gently pecked his lips.’ You always look great.’ Ian breathed against Anthony’s lips. Anthony smiled, reveling his lovely dimples, probably Ian’s favorite part of his face, although it was hard for Ian telling what was the part he loved the most about Anthony’s body. 

 

‘You look great, too, babe.’ He gently brushed Ian’s hair with his fingers.’

 

‘Thanks’ He chuckled and gave Anthony one more kiss before taking hold of his luggage. ‘Ready?’ He asked , smiling widely at Anthony who was trying not to seem too agitated. 

 

‘Yeah, I’m just a little bit nervous. I hate interviews.’ He mumbled, looking down at the floor. He wasn’t the kind of person who loved being interviewed, even though it didn’t seem like it, he was shy and the idea of talking in front of a lot of people made him slightly uncomfortable. His thoughts were interrupted by a hand slowly reaching up to his chin, so he was forced to look at Ian in the eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that always made him feel better. 

 

‘It’s going to be alright. You don’t have to worry, we just have to answer some questions about the game and then we can relax and do whatever we want for 2 days, alright?’ His voice was gentle, but at the same time it was firm, making Anthony feel more confident. If it wasn’t for Ian, he would have been a mess. 

 

***

They finally made it to the airport, surprisingly, everything went well. No delays nor anything bad and that was just the best thing that could have ever happen to them at that moment. The journey was strangely nice and relaxing. They reviewed the questions - Bryan, the producer, gave them a list of questions they were going to ask them - one more time and as soon as they landed, they literally ran to the hotel they booked to drop their luggages and they reached the place of the meeting just in time. It was 9.30. They met with Bryan and before they started with the interview, they gave them microphones, put on make up and asked them if they were ready to answer all the questions they already knew. They lead them on a small studio, gave them water and as a soon as the presenter was ready, the started the interview. 

Just as Ian had thought, it wasn’t anything new to the guys. It was actually the easiest interview they have ever had. Food Battle: The Game was something important to them and they were working hard for that, to please the fans, so it wasn’t strange that even Anthony did a great job and answered the questions without actually throwing up. They were prepared for all that and when they finally arrived at the hotel, they were thoughtless and relaxed, despite all the stress they had collected before the interview. 

 

‘Finally! I’m so damn tired.’ Anthony said, jumping on the queen bed, making it squeak in pain. ‘ And hungry.’ He sighed and watched as Ian leaned closer to the bed, lying next to him. He turned on his side so that they were facing each other. ‘Do you think there are some good places to get food? I don’t really want to leave this bed, but I’m so hungry!’ Ian chuckled and kissed Anthony lips, sighing in content. 

 

‘I think we should really stay here.’ He stood up, living Anthony with a disappointed look on his face, but he immediately smiled as soon as Ian came back in bed with lots of junk food and even a movie. Anthony was amazed.

 

‘You really did think about everything now, did you?’ He grinned widely, pocking Ian’s hip who jump a little at the contact. 

 

‘Well, of course, lovely.’ He winked and kissed Anthony again, feeling his soft and warm lips against his, something he will never get tired of. They parted and look at each other, smiling. ‘So, are we gonna eat?’ Ian asked, already taking hold of some pizza.

 

‘Hell yeah!’ Anthony happily answer. He was about to eat a slice of pizza, when Ian suddenly took hold of his wrist, almost making him drop all the food on the bed. ‘What?!’ 

 

‘We need a movie.’ He headed toward the tv and put the dvd in the dvd player and pressed start. He then came back in bed and started eating. Anthony followed his example and resumed eating his slice of pizza, glancing at the tv as the movie started. It was ‘Fast and Furious’, the first movie they watch when they got together. Anthony smiled to himself at the thought, chewing his last bite. 

 

‘How am I not surprise by this choice?’ He grinned as he saw with the corner of his eye that Ian was blushing. ‘Didn’t think you were that romantic.’ He laughed as Ian playfully punched his shoulder, making them laying on the bed. 

 

‘Oh, shut up!’ He mumbled against Anthony’s neck, wrapping his arms around him and smiling. Anthony chuckled and gently placed his hand on Ian’s arms. ‘Just wanted to do something nice, that’s all.’ Even though it doesn’t seem like it, Anthony was screaming on the inside. Ian, of course, wasn’t a romantic boyfriend and everytime he tried to do ‘something nice’,something that was actually close enough to the word ‘romantic’, he couldn’t help feeling butterflies in his stomach, just like a girl or a boy at their first date. To be honest, they have never said those three little words , even though sometimes the need to just tell Ian that he loved him was really strong. He wasn’t afraid Ian didn’t love him back. He was sure Ian would give his life for him. It just wasn’t the right moment. He turned around so that he was facing his boyfriend, who was still smiling and blushing slightly. He brought his hand on his face and started to gently caressing it, tracing the outline of his jaw, feeling Ian’s beard tickling his fingers, ’til his fingertips were touching his lips. 

 

‘You’re amazing, you know that? And beautiful.’ He confirmed what he just said by kissing him. Ian immediately kissed back, pulling Anthony closer to him, pulling his leg on Anthony’s. He leaned back to regain breath and whispered. 

 

‘Not like you.’ Anthony intertwined his fingers into Ian’s. 

 

‘No, not like me.’ He kissed Ian’s jawline, going down to his neck. ‘You’re way more beautiful than me.’ Anthony whispered. He heard Ian gasp as he gently bit and lick his neck. He smiled and kept kissing his neck, while his hands started stroking his chest under his gray t-shirt. Ian pulled away just to take his and Anthony’s shirt off, throwing them on the bed and they resumed with the kissing. They were waiting for that moment to come the whole day. To be honest, it’s been a while since the last time they did something or they had some sort of contact. Due to their work, they were barely able to spend time together and they were looking forward to make up for it and Anthony didn’t want to waste that wonderful occasion. 

He moved his hand around Ian’s, firm thigh, almost pulling him on top of him. Ian’s leg was in between Anthony’s and the front of his muscular thigh was firmly pressed against Anthony’s crotch. The sensation was beyond amazing , after that long, even a small concat like that was able to drive Anthony crazy and in less than no time, he was half hard and panting like he was running a marathon. They kept kissing, his hand found his way on Ian’s ass, gently cupping his cheek and massaging it. He pulled him even closer to him and he noticed that Ian was moving his leg against his crotch, hard and with firm thrusts,making him shudder with pleasure and he felt Ian’s hardening cock pressed agains his thigh. Ian knew exactly which buttons to push and he perfectly knew that Anthony got off with this. Dry humping was definitely his favorite thing during sex and Ian knew and he was driving him crazy. But Ian wasn’t the only one to know his more intimate secrets, Anthony knew, too. He knew how to drive Ian crazy and tonight, he was going to do that. He delicately bit Ian’s bottom lips, making him moan.

 

‘Anthony..’ His eyes were filled with lust,the need was palpable and Anthony smiled, looking at him in the eyes and moving his hand between his butt cheeks, going down and trailing the outline of Ian’s balls with his fingers until he was touching Ian’s clothed dick, he just grazed it with his fingers and immediately withdrew his hand, making Ian whine at the loss of contact. He grinned as he kept teasing him.

 

‘Tell me what you want, babe.’ Ian’s mouth was slightly open and he was looking at Anthony with pleading eyes, while his hips were moving on their own accord, faster and faster, hands gripping tight at Anthony naked shoulders. ‘Just tell me and I’ll do it.’ He stopped Ian’s hips, firmly taking a hold of him and making him lying on his back. He whined again as he tried to move his hips and gain some friction, but Anthony wasn’t going to surrender and listen to Ian’s plea. ‘You want me to touch you, babe?’ Anthony’s hands roamed all over Ian’s body and Ian vigorously nodded, arching his back as Anthony’s hands began stroking Ian’s hard nipples. He was amazed at Ian’s reaction. Despite this wasn’t their first time, God, even back in the days they were fuck buddies, the view of Ian, laying on the bed with messy hair, sweat on his forehead and back arched, was always a great turn on for Anthony and everytime it was like the first time seeing Ian like that. He started to slowly unzip Ian’s jeans, teasingly brushing his fingers against his covered hard on. He heard Ian gasp and with a single movement he take Ian’s jeans and boxers down all the way to his feet, throwing them on the floor. Anthony was now hovering over Ian’s fully naked body, supported by his hands that were on either sides of Ian’s head. He licked his lips, cock now fully hard and wanting, he took his time to just admire his body. ‘You’re beautiful.’ He moaned as he trailed his fingers all over Ian’s chest, to his navel until he was touching his curly, pubic hair. They were both breathing hard and Anthony couldn’t wait anymore. He pulled away for a moment to take his jeans and boxer briefs off and immediately returned his attention to his boyfriend. He wrapped his hand around Ian’s cock, making him gasp aloud and moan. Ian didn’t expect this sudden touch and it took all his willpower to not come right there. Anthony kept stroking him agonizingly slow, while simultaneously leaving gently kisses along Ian’s belly, feeling his breath quicken. He looked up at Ian and grinned seductively as he saw that Ian was having a hard time. He was just overwhelmed with pleasure. He stopped stroking him and leaned up so he his lips were almost touching Ian’s. He felt his warm breath against his face, he shut his eyes and closed the gap between them. They kissed hungrily, Ian’s hands were immediately in Anthony’s hair, pulling and stroking at the same time. 

 

‘God, Ian.’ He bit at his neck, sucking on the skin until a red mark appeared. ‘ How bad do you want it?’ He whispered, his breath hot and heavy agains’t Ian’s skin. He heard him moan and he felt one of Ian’s hand starting to pump Anthony’s cock. He pushed Ian’s hand away and pinned him on the bed, gripping his wrist and pulling his hands over his head. 

 

‘Please.. aahh! Anthony!’ He tried to escaped from Anthony’s grip, but he failed as Anthony started to kiss Ian’s chest, sucking at his nipples. He looked up for a moment and hotly whispered. 

 

‘Don’t move and let me love you.’ Ian nodded and moaned again as he felt Anthony’s lips against his chest, going lower and lower until they were touching the tip of his hard and licking cock. He finally wrapped his lips around the head and started bobbing his head up and down, humming contentedly as his tongue was greeted with Ian’s amazing taste. 

 

‘Oh my God, Anthony! You’re so good at this, babe..aah’ He arched his back, trying to thrust into Anthony’s mouth. He was just so good and he couldn’t help but keep thrusting into his lover mouth, starting a steady rhythm. Anthony let Ian’s hands go, moving his own hand down to the base of Ian’s dick, gripping it tightly and sucking faster and faster. Ian took advantage of the situation and tangled his fingers into Anthony’s hair, guiding him with the movements. He spread his legs even more, giving Anthony more access. Anthony noticed Ian’s wanting and he let Ian’s cock slip out of his mouth and started licking the shaft until his tongue were licking his tight hole. He looked up at Ian while licking his entrance and he couldn’t help but moan at Ian’s expression. His mouth was opened letting out a strangled moan, his eyes close shut and his hands were pulling tighter at his hair. His legs against his chest and obscenely spread, letting his lover work his ass properly. It was the hottest thing in the world, Anthony though as he kept licking and kissing Ian’s hole, pushing his tongue inside of him and making him groan in pleasure. As soon as his hole was wet enough, he inserted two fingers and started to pump into him mercilessly, milking him just how Ian loved. Ian pressed his face into one of the pillow to muffle a really load moan, his cheeks burned red from arousal. His body was moving on his own accord, trying to push back against Anthony’s fingers that were furiously pumping into him, hitting his prostate furiously and making him see stars. He was already at the edge and after another hard and deep thrust, he came all over his belly, screaming Anthony’s name. 

 

‘Ohhh fuck! YES! Anthony!’ He slammed his hands on the bed and arched his back one more time, before falling back on the bed, trying to regain his breath. He felt Anthony crawling on top of him, placing gentle kisses all over his face, making him giggle. Once he was able to open his eyes again, he looked into Anthony’s brown eyes, gently placing his hands on either sides of Antony’s face, pulling him into a sweet, but firm kiss, pushing his tongue past Anthony’s lips, making him moan in response. ‘It’s my turn now.’ Ian breathed against Anthony’s hot lips, reaching down to gently grip Anthony’s throbbing cock. ‘Come here.’ Anthony moaned and slowly moved to straddle Ian’s shoulders, leaning forward until his hands were gripping the headboard, so that the tip of his licking cock was very close to Ian’s mouth. ‘You’re so fucking hot, Anthony.’ He took a moment to stroke Anthony’s toned chest and then he gently took hold of his hips, pulling him down a little so that he could take his length in his mouth. Anthony let out a loud groan and started pumping his hips. 

 

‘Oh God, Ian..aaah!..This is so good.’ Anthony threw back his head and quickened his rhythm, paying attention not to choke Ian. Ian moaned around the thick cock and kept licking and sucking the shaft as much as possible. He loved when Anthony was in control, so he let him set the rhythm and depth of his thrusts. Anthony was already close from before that it took him only a few more thrusts and he was ready to come. Ian sensed it and leaned back so that Anthony’s cock slipped out of his mouth. 

 

‘I want you to come on my face.’ Ian said with a hoarse voice, caressing Anthony’s hips and looking at him deep in the eyes with a wanting look. Anthony moaned and didn’t even bother to answer, he started to quickly pump his cock until he couldn’t hold back any longer. His body immediately tensed and his toes curled and he finally came all over Ian’s face with an animalistic moan. Ian was waiting for it with his eyes shut and mouth open and as soon as he felt Anthony’s cum on his face, he smiled and started to lick it, trying to swallow as much as possible. The moment Anthony’s cock stopped shooting come, he collapsed on top of Ian, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Ian instinctively wrapped his hands around Anthony’s back, sweetly caressing it. He heard Anthony sighing in content and he couldn’t help but smile. They both needed this. Anthony set up straighter so that he could look at Ian properly. He started to laugh as he saw Ian’s messy hair and face. Ian pinched Anthony’s side, making him jump a little and laugh harder.

 

‘What?!’ Ian asked exasperated, but still smiling. Anthony tried to contain his laughs. 

 

‘Your face is whiter than usual.’ He said, pointing Ian’s face with his fingers and starting to laugh again, even harder than before, wrapping his arms around his own stomach.

 

‘Oh, shut up! It’s your fault.’ He pushed Anthony away, causing him to collapse on the bed next to Ian, who was trying to remove the cum left on his face with his fingers, wiping them on the white sheets of the hotel bed. Anthony made a disgusted face, turning on his side.

 

‘You’re such a dirty pig.’ Ian chuckled and turned toward Anthony as he finished wiping his face and hands. 

 

‘Tell me something I don’t know.’ Anthony shook his head and playfully kicked Ian’s knee.

 

‘Dumbass.’ They both chuckled and sighed at the same time, both with a big smile on their faces. Ian leaned closer and pecked Anthony’s lips, tracing his fingers along his jawline. Suddenly, there was a change in the atmosphere and looking at Ian’s blue eyes, he knew what it was about to happen and Anthony had to hold back a scream as Ian whispered, fingers still caressing his face.

 

‘I love you, Anthony.’ Ian blushed furiously, but he kept looking at Anthony, eyes almost expectant. Anthony’s heart was beating really fast and he was sure Ian could hear it. He grinned widely, unable to resist, and wrapped his arms around Ian’s waist, pulling him closer to him so that he could hug him properly. 

 

‘I love you too babe.’ He whispered into Ian’s ear, just for him to hear. He felt Ian’s smile on his shoulder and he felt him relax against him. This was probably, screw that, definitely the happiest moment of his life. It was just what he needed and being able to tell Ian he loves him, was a strong and beautiful sensation that he thought he could explode from all the joy he had inside. He gently took hold of Ian’s chin and sweetly kissed his forehead. 

 

‘What do you say if we shower and go somewhere tonight? It’s not even midnight, we could do something.’ He kept stroking Ian’s hair absentmindedly as he waited for an answer.

 

‘Yeah, why not Padilla. Shall we shower, then?’ He smiled and nodded. Ian was already out of the bed, searching for some clean clothes to wear. Anthony was about to get up and do the same, but he remembered the sheets.

 

‘What are we gonna do with this?’ Anthony asked, pointing at the dirty bedsheets. Ian looked up to see what he was talking about and a mischievous smile appeared on his face. 

 

‘Just leave it there, we’re gonna need those sheets again when we’ll come back.’ He grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt and headed to the bathroom. ‘I am oh so not done with you.’ He winked at Anthony and entered the bathroom. Anthony shook his head and laughed at Ian’s bluntness.

 

‘Pig…’ He murmured.

 

 

‘I heard you!’ Ian yelled from the bathroom. ‘Are you gonna join me or what?!’ He chuckled and got up from the bed to join Ian. It was going to be a very long night. And he couldn’t ask for more.


End file.
